New Order
"New Order" ( Nyū Ōdāzu, New Orders) is an Archetype of Xyz Monsters that was used only by in the anime, but in some continuities, they are used by among the strongest denizens of the . They are an Archetype devoted to quickly being Ranked-Up in order to reach whatever their highest Rank is, with different thematic appearances and effects depending on their subset. However, one commonality they are share are two glyphs with six colored gems apiece, making 12 orbs total, referencing the apparent highest Rank, Rank 12. The number of glowing gems on each monster's glyphs is equal to their own Rank. The New Order monsters also appear to be connected to the "Numbers", since when they are summoned, they have the same galaxy-like Overlay Network as them, as well as each having New Order symbol, resembling a glowing cartouche with Egyptian numerals inside, appear on-screen similarly to each Number. Also, the name "New Order" on the Japanese cards is abbreviated NO, in contrast to how "Numbers" monsters have their cards with the abbreviation No. Though all New Order monsters were originally LIGHT, the fanon sets can encompass all Attributes, and the color of both the New Orders symbol and the gems on the monster's glyphs match their Attribute, just like their Xyz Materials (FIRE - Red, EARTH - Orange, LIGHT - Yellow, WIND - Green, WATER - Blue, DARK - Purple, DIVINE - Rainbow, TIME - Silver). Subsets Etherics The original New Order monsters, the Etherics (エーテリック Ēterikku) are used by the will of the Astral World, Eliphas, to show his desire to continuously Rank-Up the Astral World and its inhabitants. The LIGHT Etherics exert control over all aspects of the Duel; each Rank is capable of giving the user a potent advantage in order to maintain control and superiority. All Etherics are named after Egyptian gods. The Etherics are the only set of New Orders to go from Rank 1 all the way to Rank 13, as well as currently being the only set to surpass the Rank Barrier and reach Rank 13. Aetonics The Aetonics (アエトニク Aetonikku) are FIRE monsters that are among the strongest of the New Order monsters, having a lowest Rank of 6 and reaching Rank 12. They are all named after women from Greek mythology, starting out as Warrior-Types and ascending to Spellcaster-Types upon reaching double-digit Ranks. Reflecting the burning wrath of their owner, Kanna, they utilize effects based around what fire does best: Destruction and burning, immolating the opponent's field and Life Points all in one sweep. Cyclics The Cyclics (サイクリック Saikurikku) are WIND New Order monsters who utilize the concept of the cycle, just like their air-based nature. Their Types go in a set order: Thunder, Winged Beast, Fairy, repeat. Thunder-Types are named after wind phenomenon, Winged Beast-Types are named after legendary winged creatures, and Fairy-Types are named after wind gods. Their winds create cycles of effects, returning and retrieving cards while allowing cards that are normally usable only once per turn to be used multiple times in one turn, including the ever-needed "Rank-Up-Magic" cards. Cacophonics The Cacophonics (カコフォニック Kakofonikku) are DARK New Order monsters who represent the different form of music, being named after the nine muses of Greek myth. They alter the performance of monsters on the field through their mysterious music, modifying the ATK and DEF stats of their comrades and opponents to their liking. Aquatics The Aquatics (Akuatikku) are WATER New Order monsters who represent some Ancient Greek deities of water. They have effects based on having cards sent to the Graveyard by card effects. They extend from Rank 1 to Rank 11, which is Poseidon. Tellurics The Tellurics (Terurikku) are EARTH New Order monsters who represent deities of Earth and Nature from various religions and myths. Their effects all revolve around Defense and Protection, thus having always more DEF than ATK. Their Ranks go from 4, the lowest, up to 12, the highest. Category:Archetype